joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Beerus (Beyond Exaggerated)
Summary This is Lord Beerus. You will bow down to him, unless you want to be destroyed. Powers and Stats Tier: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of tiers Name: Lord Beerus Origin: ??? Gender: Manly Man Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: NONE (Destroyed) Destroying Faculties: Same as "N-Alex". Some include: DESTRUCTION-type Ki (Ki that doesn't simply focus on destruction; it is destruction), DESTRUCTION SOUL Trait (A SOUL of pure destruction. Notable in that it destroys other SOULs and their traits, in addition to being a very hazardous thing in itself, as those who attempted to obtain it simply vaporized), Nilmortality (Destroyed both his ability and inability to die), Can sense KILLING INTENT, etc. *Simply destroys. Attack Potency: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of attack potency Speed: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible| hakaied the use of speed Lifting Strength: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of lifting strength Striking Strength: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of striking strength Durability: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of durability Stamina: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of stamina Range: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Alemathically Inapplicable Levels (LV2) (Aleversal LV T.H.I.N.G.s don't reach his level as far as we're concerned) | reaching levels of alemathicaly Inapplicable that should be impossible | hakaied the use of intellegence Weaknesses: Sleeps a lot, also becomes obsessed with food if he really likes it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: NONE (Destroyed) DESTRUCTION FACULTIES: *'Hakai:' Has both a passive and an active effect: **Passive: The ability to destroy anything regardless of whether or not it can be destroyed. **Active: By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Hakai", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, erasing them entirely. This "attack" effectively murders his opponent, all the way down to their SOURCE CODE. *''Beerus' Will:'' When Beerus is sufficiently angered, he starts to hakai everything just by being there. *'Sphere of Destruction:' A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction:' Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. *'Cataclysmic Orb:' Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to Beerus, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. *'Wascop:' A technique where Beerus turns the place of his attacks into the pressure points of his opponent. Example: If he were to poke his opponent's leg, then that poke is already attacking a pressure point with this technique. *'Flash:' A "movement" so fast that it makes Zip/Zi-/Z-/etc. look ultra-slow in comparison. Like, not even comparing the speed difference between an LV1 and an LV2. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Vegeta Destroyer Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Meme Destroyer Category:Matter Destroyer Category:Superman Destroyer Category:Meme Destruction Category:Tier Destruction Category:DATA Destruction Category:CODE Destruction Category:Time-Space Destruction Category:Lewdness Destruction Category:Destroyed the rest of these categories Category:KingPin0422's Profiles